Sounds can trigger responses. A certain sound may excite or relax one's body, exhilarate one's soul, bring enjoyment and evoke a whole range of emotions. Physiological responses in reaction to sound stimuli have long been observed. For instance, a soothing sound could lead to a decrease in the tension of muscles, respiration rate, and blood pressure. Sounds (e.g., sirens, gunshots, thunder, etc. . . . ) can also elicit strong motor responses from listeners such as a quick turn, a jump or a defensive reaction. Additionally, audible stimuli may alleviate physical distress and pain. Sounds are also believed to be capable of triggering the release of endorphins (an opiate-like substance in the brain), and induce increased release of the neurotransmitter serotonin.
Clothing and cosmetic marketers have long appreciated the relationship between appealing to senses and boosting sales. An attractive silk suit harnesses the senses of sight and touch. The scent of a perfume possesses an uncanny power to conjure up memories. While a connection between sound and human reaction is well documented, audible stimuli have not been isolated and harnessed to their full potential.
One use of sound is an audible cue or trigger, much like a starter's pistol signaling a runner to propel from a starting block or a swimmer to dive from a starting platform. As a person repeatedly trains movement, often of the same activity, such as a swing of a golf club, baseball bat or tennis racket, a in an effort to stimulate the mind's adaptation process, physiological changes occur which facilitate increased levels of accuracy. Such changes are commonly referred to as “muscle memory.” Muscle memory is honed over time through repetition of specific motor skills. The mind assimilates the activity and adapts to repetitive training, a process known as “neuromuscular facilitation.” Repeated motor skills eventually become instilled in the neural system, which greatly reduces the degree that one must think about an activity to react and perform appropriately.
In the past, association of muscle memory with an audible cue has merely been an unintended byproduct of training. Repeated training and competitive performances ingrain audible cues in the performer's mind. Upon sensing the cues, a trained individual instinctively commences the activity for which he or she has so painstakingly and repeatedly trained.
Unfortunately, however, heretofore a portable personal device configured to generate a distinctive, yet subtle, audible signal tuned for use as an audible cue has not been available. As a consequence of the foregoing, there exists a longstanding need for a personal portable device and method configured to produce audible sounds that stimulate recollection and evoke determined physical responses. The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.